


Midwinter

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sledding, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto go sledding. Pointless winter fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midwinter

 

  It was a chilly midwinter day, Ianto’s favorite type of day. The snow was drifting gently down past the windows outside, and the roads were closed, so no work. Which is why Ianto is surprised when Jack knocked on his door with ruddy cheeks and steamy breath.  


“Come in!” Ianto exclaims. Jack happily complies.  


“Boy, it is COLD out there,” Jack says, hanging his coat on the rack by the door.  


“Come into the kitchen, I’ll make you some coffee,” Ianto says. They move quickly into the kitchen, Jack settling down in one of the chairs and Ianto bustling around the various kitchen implements, preparing two cups of his specialty blend.  


“So, Jack, what inspired you to make a surprise visit?” Ianto says, pleased that Jack made the effort to come over in this weather. Jack smiles.  


“I felt like spending some time with you. With the job and all, we don’t get enough chick flick moments.” Ianto grins. Only Jack.  


“How do you feel about sledding?” Ianto asks. Ianto loves sledding, even though it seems like such a childish, messy thing to do.  


“Hell yes,” Jack practically shouts. Ianto smiles broadly, handing Jack a cup of coffee.  


“Well, let’s get going then.”  


20 minutes later…  


Jack and Ianto are bundled up, holding a sled, at the top of a hill crowded with children. Ianto giggles, which is a first for Jack.  


“I’ll go first,” Ianto says before jumping on the sled and whizzing down the hill. He laughs as the sled whirls around in circles before finally coming to a rest at the bottom of the hill. He trudges back up again, gripping the sled tight.  


“Together?” Ianto asks, offering his hand to Jack. Jack takes it.  


“Of course.” He smiles. They settle themselves on the sled, Ianto sitting in front of Jack, almost in his lap. Jack wraps his arms around Ianto’s torso, and Ianto shoves off against the snow with the toes of his boots. They go shooting down the hill. The sled isn’t quite meant for two fully grown men, and it starts to wobble. When they reach the bottom of the hill, it hits a bump and goes flying. Jack and Ianto tumble off the sled into the snow.  


Giggling and laughing, Ianto picks himself up and brushes himself off. He holds a hand out to Jack, who is still sitting in the snow. Jack smiles and takes it. Ianto pulls him up, grabs the collar of his coat and kisses him, right there in the snow. The kids and their parents are gawking at them, but Ianto doesn’t care. All he cares about is that Jack is there, with him, kissing him.  


The moment ends after what seems like eternity. The smile at each other for a moment, before Jack says “Ready for another round?” Ianto nods and they walk up the hill again together, their fingers intertwined.


End file.
